


Over You

by smoaksnacho



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: 416, AU, F/M, Gen, IDK what it was, Kinda Spoilery, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksnacho/pseuds/smoaksnacho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot in which I write what I wish would happen in 4x16. Hiatus sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during French class this morning, thus this was written while listening to my angst playlist. I don't really know what it is, or how bad it is (I tend not to proofread my work, out of fear that I'll decide it's terrible and automatically delete), so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> It was written to the song Over You by Ingrid Michaelson ft A Great Big World - there are most of the lyrics within each paragraph to split up the dialogue of whose thought pattern it is etc, I hope it comes across?

**Over, I'm so over you, the way that you look in a three piece suit...**

**Over, I'm so over you, the way that you held me like nobody else would.**

**Maybe if I tell myself enough, maybe if I do, I'll get over you?**

 

This whole plan was ridiculous. Both Oliver and Felicity knew it was - but they couldn't see any other way out of it. It was either; get married, or die. Kind of like 'ride or die' except they weren't riding anything, and it wasn't any of Fast and Furious movies. 

It had been less than a month, barely even three weeks, since she had walked out on him, and she hadn't imagined in a million years that she'd end up in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle _towards_ him in that short a time. Not that any of this was her choice, whatsoever. 

The dress felt heavy and her hands were trembling with nerves. This wasn't how she imagined her wedding day - not that she was even one of those girls who imagined their wedding day - but she wanted it to be with someone she was actually in a relationship with at the very least. 

**Over, I'm so over you, the way that you laugh at everything that I do.**

**Over, I'm so over you, the way that you said that you'd always be true.  
**

**Maybe if I tell myself enough, maybe if I do, I'll get over you?**

He turned to see her walking down the aisle, and he could have sworn his heart had stopped for a minute. His mouth went dry, his throat thick and his hands shaking more than a trained archers ever should. 

They weren't together. Who know's if they would ever be again? But he did know one thing; the image, this image of her standing in her wedding dress as she walked towards him and only him, would never leave his mind. 

She reached the top of the altar, and turned to face him. Her face was thick with nerves, and he could see right through her facade as she tried to put on a smile. 

On instinct, he placed his large hand over her small one, wincing as she flinched at his touch - but he ignored it. He let out a nervous, shaky breath before he opened his mouth and whispered three words. "You look beautiful." 

"Don't." She said, quietly. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Oliver." 

What was he supposed to say to that? Pretend that this wasn't hard? Pretend that seeing her in this dress, in a chapel, with a priest only a few meters away wasn't breaking his heart because their engagement had ended just weeks ago? Because it was. It hurt more than he was willing to admit, and he couldn't admit it. Not to her. 

"Okay." He said, softly. "But you do, you look beautiful." _You always do._

**I'm falling around you.  
**

"Don't." She said, quietly. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Oliver."

When he had said that she looked beautiful, her heart had skipped a billion beats and she could feel the wall that she had built, the seemingly Oliver proof wall, had started to crumble down. Because it was hard for her to do this. 

_It was hard for her to look at him and pretend she hated him for his lying to her, for keeping her out of his life -_ **their** _life, that she walked away because she didn't love him anymore, because she didn't trust him, because she did - all probably more than she should._

_It was hard for her to be around him, to see his face and not be able to walk over and kiss it, to see his hands and not be able to hold them. It was especially hard not to want to cry whenever he did something overly-dangerous, or want to hug him and kiss his wounds better whenever he got hurt. She couldn't do those things anymore, and it hurt more than she could bare to admit out loud.  
_

The priest walked over to them, Cupid standing not far behind, her hands clasped and her face solemn - as if she was about to hold a funeral, not a wedding. "Are you two ready?" 

Felicity fought every urge inside of her to say no, to turn and run (that's what they did in the movies, right?) but she didn't. She kept her mouth shut, and simply nodded her head. Oliver didn't say, or do, anything. Just stood there - and suddenly, she saw just how hard this was for him too.

**I'm falling around you.  
**

"So, if you would like to begin your vows, Mr. Queen..." The priest began. 

Oliver squeezed his eyes tight shut. He had prepared his vows a long time ago, the words he wanted to say were all stored inside his head and he had gone over, and over them ever since she had said yes to his proposal, but now that it came to speaking them to her, they had disappeared. 

So he improvised. 

"Felicity, when I first met you... I was unhappy. I was cold. I was angry. But you came into my life and you broke me apart in the best possible way. You showed me that I could be happy again, that I could smile, that I could love. You broke down all the walls that I had spent years making, and you made me feel again."

"And in the past year, you've made me the happiest man alive. You've brought me so much joy, and sometimes a little bit of sadness and anger too. You've made me feel normal, not like some vigilante who killed everyone in his past, and sabotaged all his relationships - a lot of the time on purpose. You made me feel _normal_."

"And not a single day goes by that I am not thankful for Deadshot putting bullets in that laptop, because it gave me a reason to find _you_. That laptop... It brought you into my life, and I could not be more grateful, more happy, and more in love _with you_. Come wind or rain, no matter if we're together or... _not_. Nothing will ever change that." 

**I'm falling around you.**

Felicity went to open her mouth, to speak her words, tears falling down her cheeks without her even realizing it. 

She had realized _two things_ though - she loved him more than she thought was humanly possible, and it confused her. It scared her. And, it hurt her. She had never loved a person in such an intense and profound way before, and seeing him like this, with those words hanging out in the open? It confused her more than her love for him. 

The words she wanted to speak dissolved on her tongue, mixing with the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her tongue. 

The door to the chapel smashed open, and Thea, Laurel and Digg rushed in - she was simultaneously happy and sad. 

Because, maybe, she would have gone through with this wedding. Maybe she wanted it.

Maybe, just maybe, this would have kicked _both_ of their asses into gear and fixed their relationship, fix the love that was bent but not entirely broken. 

Because, that was what she wanted, wasn't it? She wanted _them_ , didn't she? 

"Come on, Felicity." Digg urged her on, as he took her hand, rushing her down the aisle and away from Cupid, sprawled on the floor, seemingly unconscious. "We have to go." 

**I'm falling around you.  
**

**And maybe if I tell myself enough, maybe if I do, I'll get over you?  
**

 

They climbed into the **'JUST MARRIED'** limousine, Digg in the driver's seat, and Oliver and Felicity in the backseat, so close they could feel the heat radiating off of each other's bodies, even from the small distance between one another. 

"Did you mean it?" She whispered, as she turned her eyes up to his, her teeth digging into her lower lip, her eyes rimmed red from the tears she had shed only moments beforehand. 

Oliver looked down at the small space between them, wondering what it would take for him to remove it, wondering if maybe she'd reject it - or would she let him close the space between them?

"Yes." He replied, with a small nod. "Every single word. I always will." 

And suddenly, she found herself more confused than she had ever been in her life.

_Well, frack._


End file.
